


a prince albert

by louisnights



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chef Louis, M/M, Makeup Artist Harry Styles, No Smut, a lot of talk about sex though, basically this is a funny and cute crackfic about them meeting on the tv show naked attraction, naked attraction au, so nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisnights/pseuds/louisnights
Summary: Louis loses a bet and has to go on the show Naked Attraction.





	a prince albert

Louis is just putting the finishing touches on his client's  crème brûlée when Zayn walks in from the front. "Mr. Roberts is being a dick, as usual."

"For the last time, Zayn," Louis says firmly. "We are not spitting in our client's food. It's unsanitary and gross. If you really wanna do something then I suggest you 'accidentally' spill wine down his shirt."

"I already did that last week," Zayn whines, pouting. "He's such an arsehole. He deserves it!"

"If you hate this job so much, why don't you just leave the business," Louis says sarcastically. 

Zayn huffs out a laugh. "I swear it, Lou, you wouldn't last a day without being sarcastic."

"Of course I would," Louis scoffs. He put the finished dish on the tray, sliding it towards Zayn. "I could so do it."

"You can't," Zayn says, chuckling. He grabs the tray, and walks out of the door carrying it. Louis starts the boring task of cleaning up the place. Mr. Roberts is their last client of the day and he always stays until they close.”

Zayn walks back in a moment later. "He likes the dish."

"Good." Louis smiles. He puts the rest of the dirty kitchenware in the deep sink, giving Zack, the dishwasher, a nod. 

"So, I was thinking," Zayn begins. 

Louis snorts. "That's never a good thing." 

Zayn just clears his throat with a glare. "As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me, I've got an idea."

Louis hums to show that he's listening as they walk towards the back entrance. "You know that show you hate-watch?  _ Naked Attraction _ ?"

"What about it?" Louis lights up a cigarette as soon as they're outside. He's needed this for hours, but they'd been swamped all day, and he hadn't had a chance to get a smoke break in. Zayn lights his own, letting the smoke out slowly. "Let's make a bet. You don’t make one single sarcastic remark the whole day tomorrow and you win, I'll sign up. You lose, you sign up."

"Why would you sign up?" Louis asks skeptically. "You're dating Liam."

Zayn waves it off with a shrug of his shoulders. "That'll just be my problem, then."

Louis puts out his hand. "You're on, fucker."

"Good," Zayn smirks, shaking his hand. "You better watch out, because the next thing you know, you're gonna be naked on telly."

"Yeah," Louis snorts. "Right."

\------

Louis manages to last one hour. He can't last longer than one hour. Zayn's been giving him those stupid smug looks all day.

He sort of wants to punch him, but he'll settle for giving him glares everytime they so much as share a glance.

Zayn follows him home after they're finished closing up the restaurant and immediately snatches up his laptop, curling up in his sofa. Louis just sighs and sits down next to him. "Make yourself at home, I guess."

"Shut up, Lou," Zayn shoves an elbow into his side. He's already found the application form on the channel4 website. "You've made your bed, now lie in it."

"I'm not scared of being naked on the telly," Louis says, snatching the laptop from Zayn's hands and looking over what he's already written. He snorts at Zayn's answer to the question of why he's signing up. "I'm a former slut looking for love? Really?"

"That's the truth innit?"

Louis rolls his eyes. He's actually quite proud of his slutty past endeavors, thank you very much. He keeps it, though, because what Zayn wrote is true.

Zayn's already filled out some more basic questions about him, like what he does for a living, his age, his location, all that jazz. He scrolls through some of the more scandalous questions and smiles. "You really think this is gonna work?"

"You never know," Zayn says with a shrug. "You might just meet your soulmate."

"Right," Louis laughs. He types in some more answers about his preferred type. After they're done filling out the application, Louis gets up to get a beer from his fridge. "Okay, do it."

Zayn presses the button to submit the application. He smiles as he closes the laptop. "One day, you'll thank me for this." 

"I highly doubt that."

\------

He completely forgets about the application after a couple of weeks of no response. He throws himself into work, trying to create the perfect potato side recipe to go with his lamb steak. 

His phone vibrates in the pocket of his apron, and he wipes his hands on a rag before he takes it and answers, "Hello?"

"Yes, hi," A woman whose voice he cannot recognize says. She sounds cheery. "Is this Louis Tomlinson?"

"Speaking."

"Great," The woman says. "My name is Stacy and I'm a producer for  _ Naked Attraction _ here at Channel 4. I'm calling about your application."

"Yeah," Louis signals to his workers that he's stepping outside for a minute and most of them give him a nod. He steps outside through the backdoor as Stacy speaks. "We have reviewed your application and would love to have you on our show. Would you be able to come and start filming on the seventh of next month?"

"Yeah, sure," Louis replies. They manage to get a few details worked out through the phone, but he'll also get an email with the rest of the information he needs. 

After they say their goodbyes he just stares into nothing, barely comprehending that in a month he'll have to pick a naked date and then strip naked himself for the whole nation to see.

Zayn's going to love it.

\-----

Louis' palms are getting sweaty as he gets ready to walk into the main part of the filming area where the booths containing his potential date are.

He already filmed his intro earlier in the day, and that hadn't been too hard, just an introduction about himself and why he's here for a naked date. Or meet naked and then date. 

An intern gives him the signal to start walking onto the stage, where he's greeted by the host of the show, a lovely woman called Anna. She smiles warmly at him and gives him a short hug. "Welcome, Louis."

"Thank you for having me, love," Louis replies, smiling.

"You nervous?" Anna asks and Louis nods, biting his lip. 

"A bit, yeah."

"Now, why are you interested in picking somebody naked?" She asks.

"I've not dated seriously in a few years and I thought why not give this a go?" Louis chuckles nervously. Anna just keeps smiling warmly. 

"So it's my understand you've got a bit of a cheeky past?"

"I've had a lot of sex in the past, yeah," Louis says, proudly. "I'm looking to settle down a bit now, though."

"Good, good," Anna replies. She gestures to the big booths in front of them, each containing a naked man to potentially be Louis' date. " You ready to take a look at these men?"

"Yes," Louis says. 

Anna gesture to the booths. "In front of you, you've got six colored pods. Inside each of them, you have got a totally naked man, just for you."

Louis nods to show that he's listening. 

"Each of them has a physical attribute that you have said you find attractive. We're gonna reveal them, bit by bit. All you have to do, Louis, is whittle them down from six to one, just using naked attraction, and that's the man you're going to take on a date. That sounds simple enough, right?"

Louis laughs. "I hope so."

"Okay, let's reveal the bottom half of the bodies, please?" Anna calls, and all the pods start moving up bit by bit until all the men's bottom halves are revealed. Louis' eyes look everywhere until they land on one body in particular. "You see anyone you want to take a closer look at?"

"Yes." Louis starts walking closer to the green booth, where a man stands. The first thing Louis notices is his huge dick, with a piercing. This man's pubes are neat, but not shaved, so he's got a bush. 

"You ever have a Prince Albert?"

"I've sucked a dick like this once," Louis admits, blushing. The man in the booth raises both his arms to give him a thumbs up. 

Anna laughs. "I reckon he likes that?"

The man gives another thumbs up and Louis stares a bit more at the dick in front of him. He feels like he's having some sort of  déjà vu staring at it. 

Anna nudges him. "You see anything else you like about Green?"

"I'm loving the tattoo," he says, pointing to the tiger tattooed on the man's right thigh. The man gives a thumbs up again, which makes Louis smile. He moves on to the next booth, which is the pink one.

The man there doesn't have a lot of pubic hair as it's nearly trimmed down. His dick is an average size, and it doesn't really stand out much to him. Louis hums. "This one has a pretty dick."

"Yeah it's a pretty nice one there," Anna agrees before they move on again to the red booth.

In the red booth stands a pale man who's a bit more slender than the previous one. He's got shaved thighs, and his dick is below average length, but very thick. The man's pubes are shaved neatly into a box shape above his dick. 

"Red has got really good thickness, which I like. The square is a bit cheeky, as well, innit." Louis says. Anna chuckles along with him before they move on to the next one. 

In the yellow booth is a black man with a very athletic build. He's got very muscly legs, and his dick stands out from the rest as he's circumcised. His pubes are black and curly, neatly trimmed. Louis licks his lips. "I'm loving the curls but I'm not too sure about the lack of foreskin."

"You ever been with a circumcised fella?" Anna asks. 

Louis shakes his head. "No I can't say I have. English men don't really get circumcised, do they?"

"I'm not quite sure, to be honest with you, Louis," Anna says as they move on to the blue pod. The man in the blue pod is also of a masculine build, and he's waxed around his dick. His dick is huge, and so are his balls. 

Louis lets out a breath. "That's a huge dick."

"You think you could take that?" Anna asks, cheekily. Louis laughs smugly. "I've taken bigger, Anna."

She laughs as they move on to the orange pod. The man in that pod has very long legs that lead up to slender thighs. His dick is smaller than his balls, and he's completely hairless, with an obviously fake tan. Louis can't really see anything appealing about the man, as he prefers his men with at least a tiny bit of hair. "He's got some smooth legs, this one. Nice balls, too."

They move to stand toward the middle again, facing all the pods. "Now, Louis, you have to say goodbye to one beautiful fella."

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to get rid of Orange," Louis says, grimacing. "He's just too hairless for me, I prefer my men with some hair on their bodies."

The pod moves up to reveal a very slender and tall man, his hair is up in a quiff and Louis notices he's got rather kind eyes. "Louis, you're saying goodbye to Nick, he's a 25 year old radio intern from London."

Louis and Nick hug awkwardly for a few seconds and say their goodbyes before Nick leaves. 

Anna gestures to the rest of the pods. "You ready to see their top halves?"

"Yes, please," Louis says, his eyes straying to the cock-ringed man. Staring as the pod goes up to reveal the man's soft toned stomach. He's got a tattoo of a butterfly on his stomach. His pecs are slightly bigger than average, and his nipples are hard and pink. He's got a tiny trail of hair from his belly button leading down to his crotch. His chest is waxed. Louis blinks at the butterfly tattoo. Anna notices him looking. 

"You want to check out Green?"

Louis just starts walking closer to Green in lieu of an answer. Upon closer look, he can see the man has extra nipples. Louis swears that he's slept with this man before, remembers that one night stand he'd had about four years ago. He remembers the Prince Albert piercing and how it had enhanced his pleasure while the man had fucked into him from behind. 

Yeah, he thinks, that piercing, the tattoo, and the four nipples. He's definitely slept with this man before. And it was some of the best sex he's ever had in his life.

He smirks at Anna. "I think we've got a funny little coincidence on our hands. You know how I said I've sucked a dick with that piercing before?"

"Yeah?" Anna says, intrigued. 

Louis points at the man's dick. "I'm pretty sure it was this exact dick."

"Wait," Anna blinks, staring between the naked man and Louis for a couple of seconds. "You've slept with this man? And you're sure?"

"A hundred percent, yeah," Louis laughs. "A one night stand, about four years back."

"Was the sex good?" Anna asks. Louis huffs out an 'oh yeah' while nodding. She just laughs. "Well, is there anybody else here that catches your eye?"

"I'm thinking Blue," Louis says, walking towards the blue booth and looking closer at the man's smooth toned chest. He clears his throat before asking. "Blue, can I touch your six pack?"

Blue gives a thumbs up, and Louis runs his hand down his six pack. He lets out a shudder. "Oooh that's good."

He walks towards the yellow booth next, admiring the man's dark hairy chest. "I do love to run me fingers through the chest hair after some good banging."

"Yeah, it does make for a relaxing cuddle, innit?" Anna agrees. Louis doesn't spend a lot of time looking at the other two men, just eyes them a bit before moving on. 

They walk back to the place in the middle, and Louis stares at the pods as he decides who to let go. "I think…" he grimaces as he considers his options. "I have to let Yellow go."

"May I ask why you're choosing to let him go?" Anna asks curiously. Louis points at the man's dick. "I've never been with a man who's circumcised, and if I'm honest, it does intimidate me a bit."

The pod moves up to reveal the man, he's smiling awkwardly as he walks towards them. "This is Jesse, he's a 35 year old bartender from America, but he lives in Liverpool."

"Oh gosh, mate," Louis says, hugging him for a short second. "You're hot, and you've got a nice dick there, but I'm sorry."

Jesse waves it off with a hand. "It's okay. It was nice to meet you, though."

"You, too," Louis says and they share an awkward wave as the man walks off. Louis' eyes stray down to his perky bum as he leaves.

"Well now you get to see their faces, are you excited?" Anna asks, smiling brightly. Louis just nods excitedly. Anna gestures for the pods to be moved up again and they do.

Louis stares as the green pod moves up to reveal his past one night stand's face. They share a look, and Louis smirks. "I knew it was you!" The man gives him a dimpled grin in return and Louis blows him a kiss. "That's for your nice little body."

The man grabs the kiss from the air and puts it in his imaginary pocket. Anna laughs at their interaction. 

"Very dreamy, ain't he?"

"Hmm," Louis agrees. He gives her a cheeky nudge with his elbow. "And he's very good with his hands, I can tell you that."

Anna giggles as they move on to look at the pink pod. The man gives him a smile and Louis is immediately drawn to his eyes. They're a stunning blue. The man looks a bit older than him, and he's got a full beard growing. "You've got gorgeous eyes."

The man blushes and nods his thanks. They move on to the red pod, where a man with shoulder length brown hair stands, he's still very slender, with a six pack that doesn't really fit with his slender build. He's smiling when Louis catches his eyes. "You've got a beautiful smile, Red." 

They move on to the blue Pod and Louis almost drools. The man's blonde, with a slight stubble. He's got beautiful blue eyes and his jawline. Louis licks his lips. "Can I touch your biceps, please?"

The man just smirks and nods, leaning down so Louis can reach his biceps better. He spends maybe a minute longer than necessary just holding onto his bicep, but it's not a minute he'll regret. 

The decision of who to lose now is much harder than previously, but he manages to think of who to lose. He ends up letting the guy in the red pod go. "This is Alex, he's a 33 year old musician from High Green."

Louis gives him an awkward hug. "Sorry, mate, but I think you're just a tad too slender for me."

"That's okay," Alex says and they share a quick hug before he leaves, Louis' eyes stuck to his bum. "Can't say I hate to watch him leave," Louis whispers into Anna's ear, making her giggle. 

"These lovely men are left, and now you get to hear their voices," Anna says. "Anything you want to ask them?"

"What part of your body are you most confident about?" Louis asks. He wants to ask something much dirtier, but he decided to save it for later, maybe.

They start by letting the man in the pink pod answer, and Louis is pleasantly surprised by his Scottish accent. "I guess it's my eyes. Or my bum, I am pretty proud of my bum."

"Well, gives us a little spin, then," Anna makes a little circle motion with her finger, and the man smiles before turning around and giving his bum little wiggle. Louis gives him a wink when he turns back around, and the man winks back.

They go to the blue one next, and the man smiles before he speaks in a German accent that Louis finds surprisingly sexy. "I'm most confident in my arms and my abs."

Louis nods in approval. "They're definitely very good, you should be happy, proud."

Then there's Green. With his smirk, and one dimple appearing. "I think my favourite part of myself is my dick." His voice is deep, and Louis has goosebumps just hearing him speak. Louis smiles at him, almost wistfully. "It's a damn good dick, if I'm honest."

"Now, Louis, remember that whoever the two remaining potential dates are, they get to see  _ you _ naked." Anna says. "Who do you want to send home?"

"I don't want to send any of these lads home, I’d love to have a proper little orgy in here," Louis says, only half joking. He sighs as he looks between the three men. It's only a choice between Pink and Blue. He manages to decide. "I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to send Pink home. It's just, Blue's accent was sexier."

Pink just laughs and waves it off. "It's okay."

"You are saying goodbye to James, he's a 40 year old acting coach from London." Anna introduces him. They share a short hug, and Louis feels only a bit sad that he didn't get to cop a feel of the man's hot bum.

Anna sends him backstage to strip his own clothes off. He's going to be naked, and it's not really as hard as he thought it would be. 

The studio they're filming in is a closed set, and only the camera and tech crews are in there, along with the producer and the host. It's a very comfortable and welcoming environment, and besides, he's already slept with one of his potential dates.

He bounces a bit on his toes as he waits for his signal to walk out. When he gets the signal, he lets out his nerves with a sigh and walks out onto the set to see Anna and the two men gathered together.

He smiles nervously as he lets the two men take him in. Anna gives them a few seconds to observe each other before she speaks. "This stunning fella that you've slept with is Harry, he is a 26 year old makeup artist from London," She says, gesturing at Green. Then, she gestures to Blue. "And this is Max, he's a 33 year old German exchange teacher from Manchester." Then she gestures at him. "And fellas, this is Louis. He's a 28 year old culinary chef from London."

Louis waves awkwardly in greeting. 

“Now, Max, what do you like the most about Louis?”

“He’s got a very nice figure,” Max says, eyeing him up and down. Louis winks back at him, and Max smiles. 

Anna nods. “Yeah, he does. Harry, what about you? What do you like the most about Louis?”

Harry smirks, licking his lips before he speaks. “His blowjob skills.” Louis lets out a loud giggle at that, making Harry chuckle along with him. “I think I’ll say I like his laugh.”

Louis blushes deeply, his cheeks heating up. He smiles down at his feet. 

“So, Louis, you’ve got Max on your left, and Harry on your right and you only pick one to go on a date with. Who will it be?”

Louis bites his lips, sparing a glance at both men. Max is one of the fittest men he’s ever seen, and that  _ accent _ . The accent is super appealing, and Louis could imagine himself going on a hot date, and then taking the man back to his flat for some good shagging, but he doesn’t really see anything beyond that. Harry is someone he can see himself actually going on more than one date with. He knows the man is good in bed and that he thinks Louis is good in bed. They’re very sexually compatible, and Louis can vaguely recall the night they slept together, how well they’d gotten on the whole night.

He looks between them one more time before making his decision. “I’m sorry, Max, but I’m going to have to go with Harry.”

Max just nods in defeat, smiling through it all. 

Anna smiles in sympathy. “Why not Max?” 

Louis grimaces as he answers. “I just don’t think I can see anything long term happening between us, I’m sorry.” Max just nods in understanding before he and Louis share a short hug goodbye. He walks out with his head held high. 

Harry sidles up to Louis’ side. “I must say that man has a very good backside, can’t say I hate to watch him leave.”

Louis giggles, swatting Harry in the shoulder. 

Anna laughs, too. “Harry, you’re a bit cheeky aren’t you?”

Harry laughs, shrugging. “A bit.”

“You happy that he chose you?”

“Oh yeah,” Harry says, smiling. He puts an arm around Louis’ shoulders. “This one is a keeper, I think.”

Louis rolls his eyes, blushing down to his toes. 

“Oh, I reckon he is,” Anna agrees with Harry. “Now, the next time you boys see each other will be with your clothes on.”

“That’s a shame,” Harry mutters low enough for only Louis to hear, and Louis lets out another giggle. It seems Harry can’t seem to stop making him laugh, and he supposes that’s not such a bad thing. They bid goodbye to Anna before walking off the set, Harry’s arm still around his shoulders.

They part ways with a quick hug and promises to see each other later that day. Louis honestly cannot wait.

\-----

Louis sips anxiously at his beer. He's at the bar now, where Harry's supposed to show up any minute.

Every time the door opens, Louis feels anticipation in his gut that dwindles as soon as he sees it isn't Harry walking in.

He takes another slow sip from his drink, watching the people milling about on nearby tables. He’s startled by someone's hand settling on his shoulder. He looks to the side to see Harry, and he smiles nervously as they share a short hug. 

"Hey."

"Hey," Harry replies, smiling. He sits down across from him after he's gotten his own beer, and Louis lets out a breathless laugh. 

"So, four years ago, did you think you'd ever see me again, let alone on a date?"

"Not at all." Harry bites his bottom lip, a blush staining his dimpled cheeks. "I sort of hoped I'd get to see you again someday. You were amazing, and wonderful, and  _ fit _ ."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Louis jokes with a wink before he grows more serious. He's willing to make this an awkward moment, just so he can make himself clear. "Listen, Harry, I really like you. You're beautiful, and  _ god _ , your cock is like, out of this world, but I want you to know that I won't be sleeping with you tonight. I want to take things slow this time around."

He stares down at his beer, not wanting to see the disappointment on Harry's face, doesn't want to be looking at him when he decides to reject him. 

Harry lets out a soft sigh before he reaches out and takes Louis' hand and holds it gently. "Louis, can you look at me?"

Louis cautiously looks up, surprised by the kindness shining in Harry's eyes. Harry squeezes his hand softly. "I know we don't know each other very well, but I like you, too. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to have sex with you, but, if I'm honest I'd probably love watching late night reruns of shitty shows while cuddling with you just as much. I'm okay with taking things as slow as you need."

Louis can't help it. He tears up at that. None of the men he's gone out with have ever stayed after he admits to wanting things to go slow. Sure, he loves sex, and he has had his fair share of casual flings, but he's reached an age where he just  _ wants _ . He wants to wake up after a night of good sex and know that the person he spent it with will still be there. He wants to have breakfast together and go on dates. He just wants to be loved. He wants to be able to love.

He wipes at the stray tear that manages to escape his left eye, and let's a slightly wet chuckle escape. "I'm a mess, I'm sorry. You're just so wonderful."

"And you're beautiful," Harry says, still holding his hand. He takes a look around the bar, and smiles. "What do you say we get out of here and do something reckless?"

"Like what?" Louis asks, immediately intrigued. 

Harry gets up from his chair, and holds his hand properly. They walk outside, mindful of the camera still filming their every move. They're walking down the street and Louis stops walking, tugging on Harry's hand until he's standing facing him. 

He leans up to whisper in Harry's ear. "Do you wanna give the audience a good shot?"

"Like what?" Harry whispers back, eyes twinkling. Louis lets his lips graze Harry's earlobe. "Kiss me."

Harry frames his face with his hands, smiling down at him before he brings their lips together in a soft kiss that makes butterflies erupt in his tummy. His hands encircle Harry's waist and they share a few more short kisses. 

Harry leans in to whisper in his ear. "You wanna make a break for it?"

Louis lets out a breathless giggle, nodding. Harry winks, grabbing his hand tightly in his own before he yells "Go!"

They run down the street, successfully losing the camera man and hiding behind a big delivery truck. Louis leans against the wall for support as he catches his breath and Harry crowds into his space to give him a kiss. Louis doesn't mind it one bit, as he kisses back quickly.

"Please tell me you'll go on a second date with me?" Harry whispers between kisses. Louis smiles widely as he nods. "Yeah."

\-----

**Two months later**

Being back in the studio feels weird. It’s been such a short amount of time since the last time he was here, and that was before he got Harry back in his life.

He’s sitting on the black leather couch alone, on the left side, letting an intern swipe across his face with a makeup brush. She’d explained that it’s to keep his face from shining too much in the lights turned towards the couch.

Harry’s behind the camera, giving him a cheeky smile and winking. Louis bites his lip to keep his own grin at bay, as he doesn’t want there to be a chance of the intern making a mistake. There’s a loud clap from the director, who’s standing behind the camera. “Let’s get to filming this people, please.”

The intern gives him a small smile before she walks away. The director tells the cameraman to start filming, and a silence descends upon the studio. He gestures for Harry to walk into the shot.

Louis can’t keep his face from lighting up at seeing his boyfriend walking towards him. They greet each other with a hug, and Louis gives Harry a tiny kiss to his dimpled cheek. Harry sits down next to him, his arm coming up around his shoulders on the armrest. They’re sitting so close that they’re thighs are touching. 

“So, I take it the date went well?” The director asks.

Harry nods while smiling, and Louis smirks. “Uh huh, ended quite well, too.”

Harry swaps him to his shoulder. “Lou, we’re on the telly.”

Louis snorts, letting out a giggle. “Haz, the nation has already seen your dick, I don’t think they’ll be offended knowing this thing worked to get us laid.”

Before Harry can retort, the director cuts in with another question. “Did you have a second date, or are you planning one?”

“We’ve had about seven dates so far,” Harry says, smiling brightly. He leans in to kiss the crown of Louis’ head. “Every sunday night is date night.”

“So you’re together now?”

“Definitely,” Louis says, reaching out to squeeze Harry’s thigh softly with his right hand. “Harry’s my dream man.”

“Louis cooks for me a lot,” Harry says, taking hold of the hand on his thigh and squeezing it. “That obviously makes him my dream man.”

“Just because I cook for you?” Louis asks him teasingly and Harry shakes his head. He licks his lips. “It helps that you’re the best sex I’ve ever had and that you make me laugh.” 

Louis drags Harry into a short kiss, teasing him with a slight swipe of his tongue on his bottom lip. Harry’s smiling so wide both of his dimples are out full force when he pulls back, and Louis can’t help but give him a cheeky lick into his right one.

Harry giggles loudly. “Louis, we’re still on camera.”

Louis blushes, noticing the camera. “Sorry.” He’s not.

The director calls out a loud “cut” and then approaches them. “You guys are one of the most genuine couples to ever come out of this thing, but you didn’t hear that from me.”

They thank him, and when they leave the studio, Louis drags Harry into a tight hug in the middle of the street. “I love you.”

Harry kisses his forehead. “I love you, too.”


End file.
